The present invention relates to adaptors for removably assembling many beverage cans into selected configurations. More particularly, the present invention relates to adaptors for removably assembling many such cans into configurations such as animal shapes or machines for display purposes in order to promote the sale of the contents of the cans.
Heretofore, some attempts have been made to provide adaptors for connecting a plurality of cans together in selected configurations to form toy animals or machinery such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,564 to Izumi, issued Jan. 21, 1969.
Other attempts have been made to provide six-pack carriers for cans which facilitate stable stacking of a plurality of six packs, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,564 to Stern, et al., issued May 10, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,396 to Mascia et al., issued Oct. 17, 1978.
Other can stacking arrangements of the prior art are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,771,264, to Marrits, issued July 22, 1930; 2,661,097, to Paul, issued Dec. 1, 1953; 2,957,601, to Novick, issued Oct. 25, 1960.
In spite of the attempts in the prior art to provide suitable can stacking adaptors, a need still exists for an improved adaptor which provides a stable and versatile coupling between adjacent cans to permit the creation of a wide variety of artistic configurations.